Ours
by anneryn7
Summary: AU. "We both want you. I'm not opposed to sharing you with Tyler. He's my family – my blood. I know that he wouldn't hurt you and he wouldn't hurt me. He's just too chicken shit to say it." Mason confessed. I looked from Mason to Tyler and back to Mason. Neither of them moved. They're serious – dead serious. Mason/Bonnie/Tyler
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN** _ **THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**_ **OR THE CHARACTERS.  
Background Info: Bonnie and Tyler are eighteen, as well as the rest of their school-aged friends. Mason is mid-late twenties. **

* * *

Chapter One:

* * *

Ever since Mason came back into town, I couldn't stop thinking about him. I wanted to talk to him, but I didn't know what to say… 'Hey, sorry that my friends tried to kill you… but hey, I saved your life, so hopefully you don't hate me, too?!' It's ridiculous, really. It doesn't help that his nephew is as hot as he is and he keeps giving me his 'I want to fuck you' eyes.

"Hey Bonnie, I was hoping to run into you." A voice jarred me from my thoughts. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure. What do you need now? Haven't I saved this town enough this week? A girl needs her sleep." I sighed, figuring that Damon was just being annoying and demanding something, per usual.

"I don't _**need**_ anything, really. I just wanted to say thank you." The voice continued. Only then, did I realize that it didn't belong to the unstable Salvatore brother that I could barely tolerate. I looked up to see none other than Mason Lockwood talking to me. My jaw dropped and I did my best to hide my surprise.

"Oh, wow, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else… a more annoying, self-centered vampire." I forced a laugh and tried to recover from my horrible awkwardness.

"That's a first. It's alright. No harm, no foul." He brushed off my apology.

"How are you doing, though? There wasn't any lasting damage, was there? I was so worried… You weren't breathing. I didn't think that I made it back on time. Fucking Damon. His first instinct is murder everyone. Why? I'll never understand." I huffed. I tried to assess Mason for any injuries, but he looked good. He looked healthy. And _**damn**_ , did he look good.

"I'm better than ever and I have you to thank for it. I think we're at an understanding now. The Lockwood's have been in Mystic Falls a lot longer than the Salvatore's and we're not going anywhere." He explained.

"Good. I'm happy to hear it." I told him. He beamed at me.

"That brings me to my next order of business. I want to take you out, to dinner, to thank you. I know that Carol wants to have you over to dinner at some point and Tyler has his own thing planned, but, I really would like to do this." He offered. I nodded.

"Yeah, okay," I agreed.

"Yeah?" He asked, like I was pulling some prank on him.

"Yeah, I'd like that. Let's face it – it's not like it's some hardship for you. You're easy on the eyes, and I'm thankful that you're still breathing." I replied.

"You think I'm attractive, huh?" He asked, still grinning. I blushed and looked at my feet.

"Yeah, yeah, I do. It's not like you don't already know how attractive you are." I retorted.

"That doesn't mean that I don't mind hearing it. And for the record, I think you're gorgeous. Anyone with eyes would agree with me there. I fully planned on at least talking with you further, before your friend tried to end me." He answered, before offering me his hand. I took it and looked up at him.

"He's not my friend. We're… acquaintances at best. He's close to my best friend, which means I have to tolerate him, for now." I sighed.

"How about we don't talk about him anymore tonight and we just enjoy ourselves?" He suggested.

"I think that sounds wonderful."

* * *

And we did. We went to The Grille for dinner, before walking around town. It was nice. We just talked and got to know each other. He was surprisingly easy to talk to. A girl could get used to this.

"I hope you know that I meant what I said. I am interested in you – very interested. I've never met anyone quite like you before, Bonnie." Mason admitted. He stopped walking and leaned against the side of a building. I was floored.

"I'm completely okay with that. You're gorgeous and I'm comfortable around you. I'm never this comfortable around people that I don't know." I let him know that I was just as interested.

"I'm going to kiss you – if that's okay with you." He told me, before moving closer. I sucked in a breath and tried to remember how to breathe.

"That's okay with me." I breathed. He touched his lips to mine and it felt like something inside of me was roaring to life. Once I tasted him, I didn't want to stop. He was addictive and it felt nice to be wanted. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and I moaned against him. He backed me against the wall and I clung to him. His hands wandered and I didn't want them to stop.

"Shit, Mase, you move fast." A voice sounded from behind us. I jumped and moved my lips from Mason's. He wasn't as quick to pull away as I was. He moved his lips to my jaw, before starting to suck on my neck. I gasped and dug my nails into his shoulders.

"Mason," I panted, to try and get his attention. He looked up at me and his eyes flashed amber. I bit my lip and tried to ignore how much of a turn on all of this was. He took a deep breath and I knew that he could smell just how turned on I was.

"This better be good, Tyler." Mason breathed, still looking me over. He looked like he wanted this just as much as I did.

"Uncle, I thought family shared?" Tyler asked, innocently enough. That got Mason is cool down, just a hair. His eyes turned back to their normal blue.

"It isn't really up to me, nephew. That's up to Bonnie." He responded. Wait. What? Is he serious? _**Are they serious**_? They want to share me? Like, just tonight? Or?

"What?" I gaped. Tyler smirked and Mason fought to hide one of his own.

"We both want you. I'm not opposed to sharing you with Tyler. He's my family – my blood. I know that he wouldn't hurt you and he wouldn't hurt me. He's just too chicken shit to say it." Mason confessed. I looked from Mason to Tyler and back to Mason. Neither of them moved. They're serious – dead serious.

"Why?" I asked, still trying to wrap my head around this.

"You're gorgeous and strong and kind. And we both want you." Tyler was the one to speak this time. I was awestruck. "I know you have the hots for Mason, but I've seen the way you look at me. You can't tell me that this is one-sided."

"I didn't say that it was… I just… how would that even work?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Instead of dating one of us, you'd date both of us. Instead of being a couple, we'd be a trio." Mason explained.

"So, you've done this before?" I asked. They both shook their heads.

"No, but we're willing to try." Tyler replied. I nodded.

"Okay." I agreed, before I could overthink it. I don't know what I'm getting myself into, but I'm hoping that I don't regret it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN** _ **THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**_ **OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Two:

* * *

I was in a daze. I still can't believe that I agreed to date both Mason and Tyler. I'm sure my friends will have a field day about this… but it's really none of their business. They don't get a say in who I date. I've certainly never had a say in who they do – even when some of them tend to go on murderous rampages.

I jumped as my phone went off, successfully jarring me from my thoughts. I looked to see who was calling me and bit my lip, when I saw it was Mason.

"Hello," I breathed, as I answered the call.

"What are you doing today, gorgeous?" He asked me. I blushed, even though he couldn't see me.

"Nothing," I replied.

"Perfect. We were hoping you'd say that. We had to pick up a few things in town and ended up outside your house. Want to come over and we can get better acquainted?" Mason's voice dripped sex. Um. Yes, please. Yes, I do.

"Okay. Do you guys want to come in and wait? Or I can get ready and meet you at your place in a bit?" I asked him.

"We'll wait, if that's okay with you." Mason decided.

"I wouldn't have offered, if I wasn't. Just don't judge my pajamas." I laughed. "I'm on my downstairs. I'll see you in a sec." I ended the call. I gave myself a once-over. I wasn't wearing much or anything special. I wasn't wearing much, either. I had on an old pair of my dad's boxer trying to impress anybody, when I went to bed last night.

Too soon, I was opening the front door. My jitters were getting the best of me. Pull it together, Bonnie. Come _**on**_.

"Damn," Tyler mused, as soon as I opened the door. I blushed and tried to focus on literally anything else.

"I'm starting to think that you always look amazing." Mason added. If I wasn't blushing already, I definitely was now. Shit.

"I think that your standards are probably too low." I told them both, mostly teasing.

"No, I don't think they are." Tyler argued.

"Well, you guys can help yourself to whatever. I'm going to go get ready. I won't be long." I walked away from them and headed upstairs. I was back to my room, when I realized that they had followed me. "You're not allowed to follow me to my bathroom." I teased. They both just smirked. I grabbed some clothes and went on my way.

* * *

To their credit, they didn't bother me at all, while I got ready. I pulled on a clean pair of lace boyshorts, a lace bralette, leggings and an old tee shirt. I left my hair down. I towel dried it and added some product. I decided to go with minimal makeup. It didn't seem like this situation warranted, more than that. I didn't feel like I need a front around them.

* * *

I lounged on Tyler's bed and laughed at the movie we were watching. They put on the new _Baywatch_ remake and it has me rolling.

"I could get used to this." Mason admitted.

"The Rock?" I guessed. Tyler snickered and Mason gave me an easy smile, while he shook his head.

"This, you, your laugh – it's nice." He explained.

"I could get used to this, too." I confessed. "This is really comfortable. I like spending time with you both."

"Can I kiss you?" It was Tyler to ask, permission this time. I nodded. I leaned over Mason to get close enough to touch my lips to his. His mouth was on mine, commanding the kiss and I melted against him. Damn, did he know how to kiss… I could feel Mason's eyes on us and it made this that much hotter.

"I thought about the possibility of my wolf getting possessive to share you with my nephew, but I'm not feeling any of that. My wolf feels sated." Mason voiced. I broke my kiss with Tyler to look at him. He was looking me up and down with amber eyes. Tyler let out a growl of contentment.

"Exactly." Tyler agreed. It was becoming harder and harder to focus on anything, other than how hot and wanted they were making me feel.

"Shit," I cursed, as Tyler continued to work on my neck. Mason's hands were on me and sliding under my shirt. I moved away from Tyler, just long enough to get the shirt off.

"You don't understand how badly we want to leave our marks on you – to let the world know that you're _**ours**_." Mason groaned. He pushed me back against the bed and kissed his way up my torso.

"Mason, shit, _**yes**_ … just nothing permanent." I agreed. As soon as the words left my mouth, both of them were touching me. I knew that I didn't want to go too fast. This just started yesterday. I'm not ready for fast.

"We won't push your boundaries." Tyler promised. I nodded and tried to get myself under control. I'm going to need a cold shower after this. With ice. Lots of ice. How are they this attractive and this good at what they do?

I couldn't tell who was doing what. It was a whirlwind of sensation that I was happy to be lost in. They were biting my hipbones and feeling me up in the best way.

"We don't have to do anything you're not ready for, but shit Bonnie, you smell…" Tyler's voice trailed off.

"Mouth-watering." Mason finished for him.

"If we don't get you off, I'm not going to be able to concentrate on anything else. You smell too damn good." Tyler groaned. I couldn't' even form a coherent sentence. This was all too much. I feel like I'm going to burst.

"Please Bonnie," Mason begged. I didn't even know what he was asking me, but I knew that I wanted to give it to him.

"Okay," I agreed. My leggings were off, before I could fully comprehend what was happening. My underwear weren't far behind. Tyler kissed me, while Mason acquainted himself with my anatomy. I clung to Tyler, as Mason began to me out. I tried to kiss him back, but it was too much. I was already so close. Tyler moved his mouth to my earlobe and bit down. I cried out, as I slammed into my release.

"I want to taste." Tyler breathed, as he and Mason switched spots.

"I'm always going to be exhausted with you two." I gasped, as Tyler got to work.

"If we do it right," Mason smirked, before claiming my lips with his.

* * *

I laid my head on Tyler's chest and had my leg over Mason's. We just got out of the shower. I'm beat. I just hope that Carol doesn't find us like this.

"Sleep Bonnie," Mason whispered.

"Okay," I agreed, since I didn't have the energy to do anything else.

"Did you lock the door, Mase?" Tyler asked, sounding as groggy as I felt.

"Yes. Get some sleep." He said. I didn't need to be told twice.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: More plot next chapter!**

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN** _ **THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**_ **OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Three:

* * *

I woke up surprisingly warm. A hand rubbed my back and I let out a sigh of contentment. I opened my eyes and saw that I was still in Tyler's room with him and Mason. It wasn't just a dream. I shifted to stretch, trying not to wake the guys. Mason's arm tightened around my middle and pulled me closer to him. His mouth found my neck and he started feeling me up. I moaned, before I could stop myself.

"I want to wake up like this every day." Tyler groaned. Mason's hands moved to dangerous territory and I prayed that Carol wasn't home. The last thing I want is for her to overhear us or walk in on us.

"Ty, your mom," I gasped. Mason moved a hand into my underwear and I squirmed against him.

"Bon, if you're thinking of my mom, then I need to try harder." He teased. I rolled my eyes, while I tried to keep quiet.

"Ty, is she home?" I whimpered. They both stilled their ministrations.

"She's not home. I can't hear another heartbeat or any movement." Mason answered.

"Thank God for that." Tyler mused, before pulling my underwear off. His mouth was on me, before I could blink.

"Hey, you can't just –"my voice trailed off, when his tongue hit my clit. "Tyler, fuck," I groaned. Mason worked my shirt off, before sucking on my neck. I panted, as he bit down. My back arched and I wondered how they were so good at what they do.

"Come Bonnie," Mason ordered. He pinched my nipple and I freefell into my release. I jerked against both of them and cried out.

"Tyler, are you in there?" Carol called through his bedroom door. I clamped a hand over my mouth, trying to keep quiet.

"She must have just gotten home." Tyler hissed. He gave me one more lazy lick, before getting out of bed and walking over to his bedroom door. "What's up, mom?" He asked, through the door.

"I was going to make breakfast. Are you hungry? Is Mason in there with you? His car is here, but he wasn't in his attic apartment." Carol replied.

"He's in here, mom. We had a friend stay the night." He told her, bluntly.

"Oh, I didn't realize. Well, she's welcome to join us, too. It is a she, right? A he would be fine, too, I've just never gotten that vibe from any of you." She said, offhandedly.

"It's Bonnie, mom." He sighed.

"Oh, good! I've been waiting for the chance to thank her for saving Mason. Well, let me know when you're presentable and I'll start on breakfast." She chirped, cheerily. I'm sure my face was scarlet, I was blushing so hard. This isn't really happening.

"Fuck," I groaned. That has got to be one of the most embarrassing moments of my life.

"Not now, princess, maybe later." Mason teased. I hit his arm playfully. I sighed, wanting a shower. I doubt my legs would work, yet.

"We need to shower. I'm not facing your mother smelling like sex." I told them. Tyler gave me a carnal grin.

"Fair enough. Let's get you wet." He kissed his way up my body. I shivered and pushed him away.

"Clean, Tyler. I'm getting clean." I corrected him, as I headed for the bathroom. I have a feeling I'm always going to be outnumbered with them.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN** _ **THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**_ **OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

* * *

I fought a blush, while I sat down for breakfast with Tyler's mom. She didn't seem bothered by the fact that our sleepover was less than innocent. That didn't mean that being busted by Carol wasn't incredibly awkward. It was worse, that she kept gushing about my saving Mason and singing me praises.

"Bonnie, I really wish that you would come around more often. You've always been such a positive influence on Tyler. And Mason seems just as taken with you." Carol told me. I choked on my mouthful of pancakes. I coughed and tried to get it under control without drawing more attention to myself.

"Bonnie, are you alright?" Mason asked me, as his eyes started to glow. I nodded and swiped at the tears forming in my eyes. I took a deep breath, so I finally swallowed the bite and took a sip of my water.

"Be more careful, babe. We don't want you dying on us." Tyler teased. I rolled my eyes and made a face at him. Everyone laughed at my reaction.

"He's right, princess. You'd be no good to us dead." Mason smirked with a wink. I hit his arm, playfully.

"You're both incorrigible. I don't know why I put up with you." I griped in an unconvincing tone.

"You're obviously smitten with us. Don't lie to yourself." Mason pressed, hugging me to his side. A small smile formed on my lips, as I looked up at him.

"I guess..." I sighed, still trying to give him a hard time. We locked eyes and I realized that even though he had been kidding, he was right. I am taken with both of them.

He touched his lips to mine and I let out a sigh of contentment. I pulled away, keeping it short and sweet. We had an audience and I didn't want to make a worse impression than I already had.

"The three of you are together, I take it?" Carol guessed. We all nodded. She didn't seem surprised or bothered by it. More like, she was contemplating something. "It's not unheard of in the Lockwood family, you know. It didn't used to be as taboo as it is now. Wolves are possessive creatures, but when they share a mate, they're committed to their partner. Either way, I'm happy for you all. Bonnie is wonderful young woman. She'll keep you honest and hopefully out of trouble." She explained, smiling.

* * *

The rest of the meal went off without a hitch. It was surprisingly comfortable. Carol's aura was honest and accepting. I knew that she was being truthful about accepting our relationship. It was an unexpected surprise.

* * *

"Mom really likes you." Tyler mused, as the three of us walked through the woods. I nodded, still a little awestruck by it all.

"I didn't realize how much." I admitted.

"How could she not? You're amazing." Mason agreed. I felt warmth traveling through my body. No one has ever made me feel the way that they do. I never could have imagined that we would have what we do.

"So are both of you." I breathed.

"Does this mean that we're going to be open about all of us seeing each other?" Mason asked. I looked over at them both. Tyler shrugged, like he hadn't been trying to hide it. Truthfully, I hadn't been trying to hide it, either.

"Why shouldn't we be?" I asked.

"People talk. They like to judge and make bogus assumptions... I think Mason was just worried about your reputation, Bon." Tyler explained. I nodded. He's right. That does make sense.

"Let them talk, then. I don't care about what they think or what they have to say. I don't want to hide what we have." I said, shrugging. Mason pulled me into a kiss. His lips moved sinfully, before he pulled away.

"That's because you're better than all of them, princess." He winked.

"Careful you're inflating my ego." I teased. Tyler's hands went around my waist, so I was sandwiched between them.

"You're inflating something else." Tyler warned. I laughed.

"We're not doing THAT in the woods." I told him.

"Where's your sense of adventure? It'd be hot." Mason said, in a husky voice. His hands were already roaming my body.

"Anyone could see us." I protested.

"So shouldn't we give them something to watch?" Tyler asked in a low voice. Their ministrations were going to straight to my libido. Lord help me.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN** _ **THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**_ **OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Five:

* * *

We were laying out next to the swimming hole. The weather was perfect for it. I was thankful to be out of school.

I put a ban on anything that wasn't PG for the rest of the day. I know that I have chemistry with both of the Lockwood men, but I don't know if I have more than that. This seemed like the best way to find out.

"Do you need any more sunblock, Bon?" Tyler asked, a little too innocently. I smirked and shook my head.

"I'm good. Thanks, though." I replied. He gave me a sheepish grin. Mason rolled onto his side next to me and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "This is nice."

"More than nice," Mason agreed.

"Have the Salvatores said anything about us dating?" Tyler asked, catching me off guard.

"No," I replied. "They don't know we're dating. I haven't seen them since earlier this week. Care is out of town with Matt. Elena has been wrapped up with Stefan. And I avoid Damon, when it's at all possible." I said, shrugging.

"We could see if Matt and Caroline wanna double-date later?" Tyler suggested. Tyler and Caroline opted not to date, especially since Care was clearly in love with Matt. And telling them first would probably be smarter. I doubt Mason wants to be around a hostile Damon.

"Okay. I think they're supposed to be back this afternoon." I agreed. "Are you okay with that?" I asked Mason.

"Of course. I told you that I wasn't hiding our relationship." He promised, before pressing a kiss against my lips.

"I'll call Caroline and see." I told him, after ending the kiss. I pulled out my phone and dialed Caroline's number.

"Bonnie! Hey! You've got great timing. We're literally unpacking the car now." She greeted me. An easy smile spread across my face.

"Hey girl, so, I have some news. I also wanted to see if you and Matt wanted to go on a double-date with me later." I explained.

"You're seeing someone?! Who?! I leave for one weekend and your girl can't even get a text?!" She squealed. I laughed and prayed that she would have a positive reaction to what I was about to tell her.

"Two someones, actually. It's more of a triad, instead of a couple." I admitted.

"Who?!" She pressed. I bit my lip and said a silent prayer to whatever goddess was listening.

"Mason and Tyler Lockwood," I breathed.

"Oh. My. _**God**_. Bonnie! Seriously?! Good for you. They're both so hot. Yes, to the double-date. Meet us at seven? At the Grill?"

"Sounds great," I told her.

"You owe me so many details, later. Gotta run. See you later." She ended the call.

"That went better than expected." I let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

The guys and I parted ways, so we could all get ready. I chose a light pair of Daisy dukes and a lacy croptop, since it was still hotter than sin outside. I pulled on a pair of low-top Converse, as Mason and Tyler knocked on my front door.

Ever since we started seeing each other, I can sense their auras from a distance. It's a handy perk that I hadn't had before.

"It's open." I announced, knowing they could hear me, without me having to raise my voice more.

"Ready, babe?" Mason asked me, as they came inside. I looked up and nodded. I grabbed my bag and my keys.

"I am now."

"You look great, Bon." Tyler complimented me. I smiled and him before giving him a kiss.

"Where's mine?" Mason asked, from behind me. I turned and gave him one of his own.

"Let's go." I said, stepping back from them both.

"Are you sure? We could stay and occupy ourselves here." Tyler tried to convince me.

"We're going." I told him, shaking my head.

"What about after?" Mason suggested.

* * *

Both of their arms were around me, as we walked towards Matt and Caroline. I eyed Damon at the bar and silently dared him to say something. He looked pissed but stayed where he was.

"Table for five?" Jeremy asked us. I nodded. He looked at the five of us and I knew that he would have questions later.

"You three are seriously cute together." Caroline gushed. Matt nodded in agreement.

"Thanks Care," I smiled. Mason pressed a kiss to my temple and Tyler kissed my cheek.

"I'm starving. Catch us up, after we order, Bon." Matt requested. I agreed with a grateful smile. They're both taking this a lot better than I expected.

"You guys are together?" Jeremy guessed.

"We are." Mason told him, lightly.

"Right on. I'll be back in a few to take your order."

* * *

"So Bonnie was on a date with Mason and then Tyler showed up while you were kissing?" Caroline recapped, grinning. Mason and Tyler gave her smug, sheepish smirks.

"Yes," I confirmed.

"Legends," Matt teased. "Look, if you hurt Bonnie, we will collectively kick your asses." He gave them the shovel talk. I blushed with embarrassment.

"We won't." They swore at the same time. Maybe breaking the news about dating both of the Lockwood men will go better than I thought.

Damon came walking over and I kicked myself for my wishful thinking. His signature smirk was in place, but his eyes looked colder than normal. He was pissed.

Well, this can't be good.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN** _ **THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**_ **OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Six:

* * *

"Didn't you get the hint, Mason? We don't want you here." Damon sneered. He was pissed off and clearly not considering the consequences of his actions. One bite from Mason and Damon would be toast. I'm not sure if I would even want to save him.

"Damon, still bitter, I see. Is it because I was seeing Katherine? Don't worry, I came to my senses there. I don't know about not being wanted, though. Tyler, you and Carol want me here. Right?" Mason asked Ty. He nodded, as he stared Damon down.

"Hell yeah, we do." Tyler replied.

"And you?" Mason asked Matt and Caroline. Caroline nodded, smiling brightly.

"Of course," Matt added, clearly unamused by Damon's antics.

"What about you, babe? Do you want me here?" Mason turned his attention to me. I looked up at him to see the gentle twinkle in his eye and the soft smile on his face.

"Always," I promised, before touching my lips to his. "Damon, this isn't your smartest move. One bite from either them would end you. You try to attack us and _**I'll end you**_. I'll feel zero guilt about setting you on fire. Stefan would probably miss you, though."

"Really, Judgy, you're dating _**them**_?" Damon asked with an exasperated eyeroll.

"There aren't a lot of options in Mystic Falls. Matt is like my brother. You're psychotic. Stefan isn't as bad as you are, but the principle still stands. Not to mention he and Matt are dating my best friends. And there's nothing wrong with the Lockwood's. Personally, I think they're the hottest guys in town, anyways." I said, shrugging. "Either sit down and be nice or go finish your drink somewhere else."

"I won't pick any fights, but I don't like it. You should probably tell Elena, though. I'm sure she'd rather hear it from you, than her idiot brother." Damon huffed, before sauntering away.

"I don't understand why he's making a big deal about this. I doubt Elena will be about it, though." I sighed.

"Probably because you never date anybody and she'll say something about how it's immoral to date two guys at the same time?" Caroline guessed.

"It was our idea. If she has an issue with it, that's on her. We're happy with our relationship situation." Tyler replied, looking unbothered.

"He's right, babe." Mason agreed with his nephew.

"I know. I'm sure it'll be fine." I lied. I'm sure it'll be anything but.

* * *

I texted Elena and asked her to come over to talk. I didn't tell her not to bring Stefan, but I wasn't about to invite a vampire, apart from Caroline, into my home.

* * *

"Hey Bon," Elena said, smiling as she came inside. I smiled back and hugged her.

"Hey, thanks for coming. You wanna come in and sit down?" I offered. She nodded and followed me to the living room.

"What's this all about? Is it because of Tyler and Mason? Jere messaged me saying that you were on a date with them both, earlier." Elena admitted, choosing her words carefully. I could tell that she was controlling her tone and trying to keep her face impassive.

"Yeah, actually. I know it's not conventional, but I never expected to be this happy with them. I was taken by surprise, when they suggested it. I don't know… We just kinda fit." I tried to explain.

"I don't understand it, Bon, but if you're happy, then I'm happy for you. I'll tell Damon to back off, too. Stefan thinks he's got a crush on you." Elena laughed. I snorted in disbelief.

"He's delusional." I rolled my eyes.

"Agreed. You wanna slumber it? We haven't had a girls' night in forever." She asked. I nodded with a grateful smile.

"That sounds great."

"Perfect. Let me call Caroline."


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN** _ **THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**_ **OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Seven:

* * *

"Damon does not have a crush on me, he just don't like not getting his way. Mason pissed him off and he doesn't like that Mason is here to stay. The fact that he could kill Damon with a bite, probably doesn't help things. It's not Damon and I are even friends, anyway." I scoffed, as I drank some wine, while Caroline started a movie.

"Look, I'm not saying it's logical, but Damon is always checking you out. He always wants what other people have and he can't. Why do you think he's hung up on me? Either way, I'd happily be wrong. Now, give us the details. Who's a better kisser?" Elena asked, giggling.

"That is something we both wanna know. Come on Bon, don't skimp on the deets. Inquiring minds want to know." Caroline agreed. I just blushed and finished my glass.

"I can't choose. They're both great in different ways. That's all I'm going to say about it." I told them, refusing to give them all the details on my sex life.

"You're no fun." Caroline pouted.

"I'm tons of fun. You just won't hear about it."

* * *

We had a lot of fun, but the more we drank, the more obnoxious Caroline's and Elena's questions got. I became uncomfortable and I didn't want to answer them. I ended up texting Stefan and Matt to come pick them up. They were good sports about it and both Caroline and Elena gave me half-hearted apologies as they left.

"Are you sure you want us to stay?" Mason asked me, as he carried me upstairs. He and Tyler cleaned up, even though I told them that it was unnecessary and I could just clean up in the morning.

"I always want you to stay." I told him with a grin. I knew that I was a little drunk, but I meant it.

"Did they really make you that uncomfortable?" Tyler asked from behind us. I shrugged, not wanting to answer the other questions that I'm sure were coming.

"I just... I don't have a lot of experience. I never have. Elena has always judged me for it. I don't wanna flaunt my sex life and have to spill all the details. I just want that between us. I don't think everyone needs to know." I said, as I bit my lip.

"I get it. I didn't really date until after high school. The guys always gave me shit, because I wouldn't tell them if I was hooking up with anyone. I didn't think it was there business. Don't get me wrong, I'm proud to be with you and I'll never hide that we're dating, but I won't put what we do in the bedroom on blast." Mason admitted. I sighed, contently and snuggled closer to his chest.

"It's because you're a good guy. You both are." I told them. Mason laid me on my bed and watched as lifted my butt and wiggled out of my shorts, before tossing them to the floor. I did the same with my shirt and my bra. "Come cuddle. I'm cold." I murmured, as I burrowed underneath my blankets.

"All you had to do was ask, mama." Tyler said, as he stripped out of his shorts and pulled off his shirt. He got into bed with me and pulled me onto his chest. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of him as my pillow. Mason slipped into bed with us and slung an arm over us and cuddled closer.

* * *

I moved my hips and moaned, as I opened my eyes. Tyler was rolling his hips against mine, lazily, and Mason was laying on top of us, feeling me up on my sides and grinding against me, from the back. The sensation was almost too much.

"Oh, my God, good morning to you, too." I panted. Tyler gave me a sheepish grin, before capturing my lips with his. My toes began to curl, as I came against them. My back arched and I felt Mason's teeth dig into my neck. Tyler's mouth mimicked his movements on the other side. "What?" I breathed. It felt damn good, but I hoped that it didn't mean something that we weren't ready for.

"It's not a mating bite, until you return the favor, babe." Mason promised. I nodded, as they kept moving. "Wouldn't you like that? Us claiming you in the moonlight, holding nothing back. Our wolves would show you just how much they want you." He growled. I cried out, as I came again.

* * *

"I... Is that something you really want?" I asked, as we caught our breath. Mason and Tyler both nodded. "That's a big deal."

"When wolves mate, they mate for life. We know what we're getting into, babe. We don't have to. If you never want to or if you're never ready, that's okay. This is still new. We want to keep getting to know you. The full moon is tonight. My wolf just got the better of me." Mason explained. I nodded.

"Can I be there with you?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"Are you sure? I don't have the best control." Tyler said.

"I can handle you. Don't you chain yourself up, anyway?"

"I've been working with him on controlling his wolf." Mason answered for him. "If you want to be there, we want you there."

"Then I will be."


End file.
